


Per salvarti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerra d'amore [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War, M/M, PWP, save you
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony è disposto ad andare oltre ciò che è successo durante la Civil War per salvare la vita di Steve.





	Per salvarti

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt è dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> MARVEL MOVIES – THE AVENGERS (SERIE) Steve Rogers/Tony Stark Dopo Civil War Tony e Steve si incontrano in segreto

Per salvarti

 

Steve incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò contro la parete di lamiera, osservando Tony montare una serie di macchinari intorno a un sedile.

“Pensavo che avresti utilizzato quel telefonino solo per un’emergenza” disse Rogers.

< Si comporta come se non fosse successo niente, fin troppo. Sembra quasi un altro > pensò.

“Lo è. Hai bisogno di un’aggiustatina. Ho visto il video di uno strano tipo, un certo ‘Nomad’, ripreso da un cellulare. Nonostante si vedesse sfocato e il video su youtube fosse stato caricato dall’Africa, ho riconosciuto il tuo bel ‘culetto’” disse Stark.

Steve si grattò la guancia.

“Mi sono voluto fidare di te. Nonostante io non sia stato degno della tua fiducia, tu hai permesso a me e agli altri di scappare. Perciò non venirmi a dire che hai avvisato Ross, per quanto me lo meriterei” mormorò.

Tony negò con il capo e trasse una merendina dalla tasca, la aprì e l’addentò.

“Cap., mi dispiace deluderti. Però se avessi voluto veramente ammazzare te e il tuo amichetto per le vostre menzogne o quello che avete combinato, sareste morti”. Si passò la mano tra i capelli e fece un pesante sospirò. Le sue labbra si erano sporcate di cioccolata. “Sto cercando di salvarti, a dirla tutta”.

Rogers sfilò un fazzolettino dalla tasca e gli pulì il viso.

“Tutta quella barba non t’impedisce di continuare a comportarti come una mammina apprensiva” borbottò Tony.

“Salvarmi?” chiese Steve.

Tony lo spinse, facendolo cadere seduto sulla sedia.

< Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che ci saremmo incontrati di nascosto? Pensavo che dopo la Civil War non avrebbe voluto mai più vederli. Lui, invece, mi manca perennemente. Però ho dovuto fare delle scelte.

Oh, mi dispiace così tanto Tony > pensò. 

“Dal video ho notato che avevi gli occhi gonfi, una strana esplosione ormonale, cambiamenti nell’aspetto e persino nei pigmenti dei capelli. Le tue vene sembrano star per esplodere, credo che il tuo siero stia per ucciderti.

Questo non vuol dire che ti ho ancora perdonato, semplicemente non ti odio tanto da farti morire” spiegò Tony.

“Stark… te lo giuro, sono pronto a morire per farmi perdonare da te” ammise Steve, arrossendo.

“Tutti quegli steroidi che ti hanno pompato finiranno per ridurti il cervello a un colabrodo. Sono già iniziati gl’incubi, gli scatti di rabbia e le allucinazioni, se non ti fai sistemare da me, scopriremo cosa può fare un supersoldato fuori controllo” rispose Tony. Le sue iridi castane brillavano di riflessi color oro. Gl’infilò un ago in vena, attivò i macchinari con gli schermi olografici e questi iniziarono a pompare sostanze nel corpo di Tony.

“Mi sento sovraeccitato” ammise Steve.

“Conviene che trovi un modo per rilassarti, o sfogare. Avevo ragione, i tuoi valori stanno degenerandosi velocemente. Devi dare tempo ai miei bambini di fare effetto” disse Tony.

< Tratta le invenzioni con una dolcezza maggiore rispetto a quella che riserva agli esseri umani > pensò Rogers.

“Mi considererai il tuo esperimento, adesso?” chiese.

“Lo chiedi con un tono strano, Cap.. Sicuro di essere ancora in casa?” domandò Stark.

“Aiutami a sfogare” implorò Steve. Prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò con foga, Tony cercò di allontanarlo, ma Steve continuava a intrecciare le loro lingue. 

Tony guardò i valori.

< Sembra davvero regolarli… forse possiamo tentare davvero così > pensò. Lo aiutò a sfilarsi i pantaloni aderenti e gli accarezzò le gambe, notò l’eccitazione di Rogers premere contro i boxer. Si sfilò le scarpe, si slacciò con una mano la cravatta e la gettò sopra uno dei macchinari. Continuando a guardare di sottecchi gli schermi olografici, si sfilò la maglietta senza maniche.

Steve gli accarezzò con le dita pallide il corpo abbronzato e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sono un traditore, ma pensavo di fare la cosa giusta. Non lo farò mai più, seguirò i sentimenti la prossima volta. Io…” sussurrò.

“Stai proprio delirando. Il problema è stato non dirmi dei miei genitori, per tutto il resto posso metterci una pietra sopra” ribatté Tony, slacciandosi i pantaloni. 

Steve gli posò un bacio sul pizzetto, una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Volevo solo ricordare tutto com’era, non accettando che se ne fossero andati. Come se Howard e Peggy fossero semplicemente alla porta ad aspettarmi, come se a Bucky non fosse successo niente.

Per il passato, stavo perdendo il mio presente con te” sussurrò roco. Si penetrò da solo con due dita, gemendo forte, sia di piacere che di dolore.

“Non esagerare ghiacciolo. Devi calmarti, non farti venire qualche attacco psicotico” disse Tony.

< Per quello basto solo io. In questi mesi, guardando Peter, pensavo che avrei voluto crescerlo con te. Aiutare Wanda, Vision, mandare avanti la squadra insieme. Ho tentato inutilmente di rimettere in piedi il mio rapporto con Pep, per dimenticarti > pensò.

Steve finì di prepararsi.

“Lo so che questo non significa che torneremo insieme, ma grazie” esalò.

Tony entrò dentro di lui ed iniziò a muoversi sempre più velocemente, Steve assecondava i suoi movimenti, i suoi muscoli diventavano sempre più sodi, mentre l’ago-canulla continuava a far passare le sostanze. I valori si stabilizzavano man mano, Steve teneva le mani di Tony, dimenandosi avanti e indietro. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi, Tony fissò quella ciocca. Si arcuò e venne dentro di lui, Steve gridò di piacere e venne a sua volta.

Stark scivolò fuori da lui e si abbandonò contro il suo petto, ansante.

“No, non cambia niente, ma cerca di rimanere vivo” rispose Tony, sfregando la guancia contro di lui.

“Lo farò solo per poterti incontrare nuovamente, anche se solo in segreto” rispose Rogers.

 


End file.
